The Unbeautiful Life
by cobrastargirl151
Summary: Brooke is happily married to her husband Julian. But when old feelings for Lucas come back, she doesn't know whether to fight those feelings, or presume them after years of just letting it go.
1. Can we go back to the start

"_Lucas I was waiting so long for this moment." "I know I love you Pretty Girl, you are my world." "Kiss me Lucas, we've been waiting to long for this." He started to smile as he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned into her. Their lips met Brooke brushed her soft hands through his soft blond hair."_

_*Alarm goes off.* Brooke quickly opened her eye's and smacked the clock as hard as she could. "Of course it was a damn dream, just my lucky," she got out of bed and put on a rob to head to the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee and bowl of cereal. "Knock knock," Haley laughed as she came in with Lydia on her arm. "Well, well, well look who's here." She gave Haley and a hug and took Lydia from her, "So why you over here so early it's Saturday?" "Lydia couldn't sleep so I figured you might be up, and she could visit her Aunt Brooke." "Of course she loves her Brooke." They both started to laugh as Brooke played with the baby. "Looks like someone is in a better mood today." "Yep, I talked to Julian last night about everything he took it better then I thought." "That's great to hear Brooke, hey wanna go out to lunch or something today, Nathan is looking for clients with Clay today and I kind of need to do somethings but don't want to be alone." Brooke laughed, "Ok sounds fun let me shower then we can go." Haley just smiled as Brooke went to get ready._

_After Brooke finished getting ready they headed out, "So is Jamie with Nate and Clay?" "Yeah, he loves going with them. Oh and he isn't going by Jamie anymore he's James now?" "What when did he say this?" "Just last night, he said he's to old to be going by Jamie now." Brooke just chuckled and started to drive off, "That kid is growing up so fast," the girls laughed at the subject. The whole time they were out, they got to talking about everything, about how Haley is and Brook's new line. The two women had a fabulous girls day out, after they got back to Brook's house Haley headed home. Brooke felt like everything was going great for once in such a long time. She turned on the tv and started to flip through the channels. A movie was on, it was Lucas favorite movie. Once again she was thinking about the boy, no the man that still had her fragile heart. She started to think that it wasn't fair to Lucas not to know anything about what was going on, after a 30 minutes of think of what she should do she looked at the time and saw it was only 3 p.m. "That's it I need to tell him," she grabbed her keys and headed off to Lucas and Peyton's home. _

* * *

><p><em>After an a hour and half drive, Brooke finally got to their house. She sat in her car for a good extra 5 minutes or so to collect all her thought that were flooding her mind. She pulled the key out of the car and took a deep breath in and out. She finally got up the courage to get out of the car and head to the door. She knocked 3 times until she heard footsteps, her heart was pounding out of her chest she hasn't felt her heart race this much since the first time she saw Lucas. Lucas answered the door, "Brooke," he gave her a hug as he opened the door. "Come in, come in. What brings you here out of nowhere?" She started to smile, "Just wanted will needed to see you." "Well it's a pleasure to see you Brooke like always." "Wow this place is gorgeous, it's the perfect size for you three." "Yeah it is," he smiled as he looked around with her. She started to walk around the house, "Is Peyton here?" "No she and Sawyer went grocery shopping. So what brings you here?" She started to look at the ground, "Everything ok Brooke?" he had a concern look on his face, he picked her head up with his hand. Her eye's met with his gorgeous piercing blue eye's she cracked a little smile. "Wanna seat down," he pointed to the couch. "No I'm fine...I came down here to tell you something that needed to be said a long time ago." His eye's grew big, "Come on Brooke tell me." She took a deep needed breath, "You remember your first game? Well I remember you coming out of those doors, and entering the gym for the very first time. I looked at you in a way I never looked at a guy before. You clearly stopped in your tracks to talk to Peyton, about how her art was the reason you where there." He knew were this talk was going, "Brooke..." she stopped him by putting her hand in front of him, "No..Peyton told you at that moment you touched her heart right." She starting to stare at the floor once more she started to laugh, then she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Lucas, did you ever wonder what I was thinking at that moment." He just shook his head, a single tear feel down his face Brooke whipped it with her thumb."You clearly liked my best friend, and even though you weren't talking too me you touched my heart also. You stole my heart and didn't even know it." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "Brooke, I didn't know." <em>"Of course you didn't know, you never asked."<em> "Brooke..please." "I love you Lucas, and like I said back in High School I always will." She grabbed his hand it was shaking in away that it was moving her's with it. _"I love Julian I really do, but it will never be like the love we had. Never. Why did you think we separated because that man knew how I truly felt and as much as it was hard for him he still let me go. Just like I let you go." He started to tremble at the words she was telling him,_ "Brooke why you telling me all this?" "Because you need to know. True love is not always ending up with them, but sometimes it's just letting go. Just so they are happy,I love Peyton too much to not let her be happy. So if that means my happiness had to end , just so her is safe. Then I'll give it up, have a great life with Peyton Lucas, because that's what I really want." He started to tear up, whipping them away as they continued to fall down, Brooke started towards the door like she always does to end a conversion with Lucas. _"Brooke, please don't shut the door. You always do that too me."_ she just looked back at him, "Bye Lucas, don't forget to have the life you deserve," she said as she shut the door behind her. He took a deep breath in, "Same goes for you Brooke, same goes for you."_

_As Brooke was heading towards her car, Peyton pulled up to the drive way. "Brooke wait," she screamed. Brooke stopped in her tracks, as Peyton quickly unbuckled Sawyer and went over to give Brooke a hug. She gave her one back as a sign of nothing happened just between her and Peyton's husband. "Why you down here," she smiled. "Came to see you, but you weren't here." "Well I'm here now come on in." "I can't Peyton." "Why not some on, please." Brooke placed a hand on her shoulder, "How can I say no to that." Peyton smiled and put a arm around Brooke as she went back into the house. Lucas was already playing with Sawyer, Brooke cracked a smile as he looked up at her. "Brooke is staying for dinner isn't that nice Luke?" "Yeah it is." Brooke knew for a fact that was going to be extremely awkward, after what just happened less then 2 minutes ago, yeah she expected that._

* * *

><p><em>Dinner was of course awkward, Lucas kept looking up at Brooke and Brooke kept her eye's on her plate. Peyton was eating while helping Sawyer eat, she was getting mashed potatoes on her face, and Peyton kept having to clean her face. Brooke looked over at her goddaughter, "Wow someone's a messy eater," she joked. Lucas started to chuckle while drinking his water, Peyton and Brooke joined in. Rest of dinner was decent, they all actually started to talk. After they were done, Brooke decided to head home, "We'll come visits some more Brooke," Peyton said as she held Sawyer's hand. "I will you three have a wonderful night." Peyton shut the door, as Brooke headed towards her car.<em>

_The car ride home she kept the radio off, she couldn't believe she told Lucas all of that then stayed afterwards for dinner. Once she got home she got in her pj's, brushed her teeth and headed straight to bed. She knew once again, her sleep was going to suffer but it needed to be done. Maybe Lucas well tell Peyton, either way it was all in his hands now. She once again drifted off looking at a picture of all 5 of them at Nate and Haley's wedding. "Let's go back to the start." she whispered as she closed her eye's trying to think of the better cleaner days.  
><em>


	2. It never gets easy I guess

_It's been a few days after Brooke told Lucas how she felt after all these years. He kept calling her to get more information out of her, but she never picked up. "Hey Brooke it's Lucas, wait you already knew that. Anyways, after Saturday and everything you said and told me I just umm... we need to talk ok you can't just leave me like this I mean come on do I really..." the voice mail cut him off, "Your time is up please hang up and call again. "DAMN IT!" he cliched his phone in his hand. Peyton came in to the room, "You ok honey?" "Yeah, peachy. So um is Sawyer ready for today?" "Yeah, we are just waiting on you." "Ok give me 5 more ok." She just nodded her head and headed back to the living room, Lucas quickly got dressed. They are going to the zoo, both Lucas and Peyton had the day off so they figured why not take their only kid out._

_"Who's ready for the zoo" he screamed as Sawyer ran up to her father. "You ready Peyton?" "Yep," she fixed Sawyer's shirt, "This little girl has been waiting all morning." "Well lets stop wasting time." He gave Peyton and kiss and they all headed out to the zoo, spending the day as a family. Like Peyton and Lucas never had as kid's themselves. "What you most excited for baby girl?" Peyton asked as she looked back at her daughter. "MONKEYS!" she screamed. "Of course it's the monkeys," Lucas laughed Peyton playful hit his arm and giggled along with her husband._

_The three had a blast at the zoo, Sawyer was petting as many animals as she could. "Isn't she the most adorable little girl Lucas," Peyton smiled as he pulled his wife in. "Yeah she is, hey baby girl you ready for lunch?" He got down to her level as he asked her. "Yeah," she pointed at her mouth Lucas just laughed and picked up his daughter. "I want to own a whole house of animals dada." "Oh really, maybe you can when you're older baby boo." She just started to laugh and clap her little hands. They finally got to a near by fast food place and ordered their food through the drive thru. Lucas handed Sawyer her little pre kids meal (It's a little bit smaller then a regular kids meal), and her milk. "Let's head home Sawyer seems worn out." Lucas said to Peyton. "No I'm not dada you are." He started to laugh, "Hey." he pointed back at her with a smile on his they were heading down the road to their place Lucas phone went off, "Hey it's Brooke." Peyton then picked it up. "Why is she calling you?" "Oh I been trying to get a hold of her, let me have it." he reached out towards his phone, she kept playing around with nit giving him his phone. "Come on Peyton give me the phone." "No, you're driving and there's a toddler in the back." The phone stopped ringing, and she left a voice mail. "What are you doing now Peyton?" "Listen to what she needed." His stomach sank, because of he knew what she was gonna say. He looked over to his wife, she went from having a smile on her face to looking at him with a strain face. *voice mail* Hey Luke sorry I haven't been answering your calls, it's just since you came down after all this time just did it for me you know. Then me going to your place with Peyton not even there, telling you that I was still in love with you. Lucas I hope you're not mad, and hopefully Peyton will find out soon, but I got to go call me back. *ends* "Peyton please understand." "Hey Sawyer when we get home go straight to your room, your father and I need to talk." "Peyton," he knew this was going to happen after Brook's visit. _

* * *

><p><em>Sawyer ran towards her room and Peyton closed the door, Lucas just shut the front door of the house. "Peyton please understand." "She came down here Saturday to tell you how she still loves you." "Yes she did, but it wasn't like that Peyton." "Are you kidding me Lucas, she's still in love with you after all this time. And I was the two face bitch." Lucas knew she was beyond pissed at this point. "Peyton you don't even know what she was saying about you and me." "What's that?' she got close to him, he got close to her face. "She told me that even though she was still in love with me, she would sacrifice her own happiness to have yours protected. Peyton she clearly knows you love me, and that girl always loved you." She looked up at him with her green eye's, "That's great to hear Lucas, but what do you want huh?" "Peyton don't say that," he started to walk off from the situation. "What Lucas, did I unravel the truth?" "Don't go there Peyton, don't even." She started to walk towards him and place her hands on his warm cheeks, "Just tell me, did the talk between you and Brooke expose emotions that weren't there for years?" "Peyton, you know I love you and we have a child together." "I know Lucas, but back when I first asked you about when your dreams came true you said Brooke first." "Why are you pushing me away Peyton," he got close to her face. "Lucas, she was there both times. The championship, when your book was published, when I woke up after I had our beautiful baby girl. She was there." She started to tear up as did he, "Please Lucas tell me, if Brooke didn't let you go in the first place would we even be together? Do you love her more then you could ever love me?" She grabbed his shaking hand, "I want the truth, please I at lease deserve that right." He grabbed her hand, "I don't know how to put this Peyton." She just nodded her head and walked off, "Peyton come on." She quickly turned around back to him, "If Sawyer wasn't here would we even be here?" she started cry the tears came flooding down her face. "Peyton," he kept walking towards her but as always she backed away from him. "I knew it," she walked towards Sawyer's room. "Peyton what are you doing?" She looked up at him, "I'm sorry Lucas, come on Sawyer we got to go." "Were are we going mommy," she asked as she held her mother's hand. "Out, daddy needs time to think about his life and choices." They started to walk towards the door, "Peyton please don't go, please don't take our daughter away from me." "Bye Lucas," she shut the door behind them leaving Lucas to just stood in his place. He didn't move a muscle he walked towards the window and watched his wife and daughter leave.<em>

_He quickly picked up his phone and called Brooke up, she picked up after the third ring. "Hey Luke what's.." "Peyton heard your voice mail she knows everything, she's gone Brooke and she took Sawyer with her." "Oh my god Lucas I'm so sorry." "This is all your fault Brooke, why didn't you just leave us alone we were fine before you came over Saturday." "Lucas slow down and claim down. You're not making any since." "I hate you Brooke, because of you Peyton is most differently going to divorce me and take my daughter away from me for good, stay out of my life Brooke." He hung up the phone and threw it across the room in anger. He then feel to his knees and started to cry like he hasn't cried since, he lost Keith back in senior year of High School. He didn't know what hurt the most losing Peyton or losing his daughter. Either way he was crushed, and all he wanted was to have his family back._

* * *

><p><em>Before Lucas went to sleep he got a text message from Peyton, "Hey check your email," the text message read. He opened his laptop and wasted no time to get to the email she sent him. There were two messages the first one was a letter from her, it read. <strong>"Lucas what happened earlier today was my biggest nightmares. But I guess I always knew the truth between you two. Both trying to spare me the heartache. Little did you know you doing this just made it even worse then I would've been if you two just picked each other in the first place. Basically what I'm saying is I love you Lucas, but I'm not gonna stand around and let you secretly love another girl, who is my friend. Any ways Sawyer and i are at a hotel until all this gets figured out. All your answers are in the next email, Lucas. Remember I will always love you, and I won't let Sawyer ever hate you because I'm not that kind of person. Bye Lucas have a great life, maybe you and Brooke will stop running from each other and finally be happy with each other. Do what you need to, because in the end of the day it's your life no one else. please understand thank you."<strong>_

_His stomach sank so heavily causing him to feel sick. He opened the next message, it was divorce paper's with child custody paper's on the bottom of the divorce papers. There were a court date attached to it, his heart was breaking into a million pieces. Never wanted this to happen but here he is, getting a divorce from Peyton Sawyer and might lose any contact with his daughter. Even though Peyton said she didn't want that you never know what the judge might do. He crawled into his bed, and placed his hands on his face, his mind was every were at this point he knew nothing pretty can come from all of this. NOTHING!  
><em>


	3. I never stopped loving you my dear

_**1 month later...**_

_Brooke and Lucas haven't said or spoken a single word since the whole incident that happened between them. Brooke was at the store working on a few things before she closed up for the night, all a sudden she heard the door open. "Sorry we're closed for the day," she said as she was looking down at all the paper work in front of her. "I guess I'll just meet you at your house then." She looked up, she knew that voice from anywhere it was Lucas standing with his hands over his front by the door. "Lucas," she got up from her chair and went towards him. "What are you doing in Tree Hill so late?" He started to walk towards her, "I came to apologize after what happened a month ago, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, It was just a lot of things were happening so fast that night and.." She stopped him_, _"It's ok I let it go as soon as the sun came up in the morning, I don't blame you Lucas. So are you and Peyton still talking?" He took a breath of sign, "We haven't since the, you know. She has full custody of Sawyer, It sucks Brooke." He sat down on the couch in the middle of the store. "I haven't seen my little girl in almost a month and I miss her so much," his voice was starting to tremble with every word he spoke. She sat down right next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked right up at her. He grabbed her free hand, "Brooke...I don't know how to put this but...I missed you... I miss who we where, I.." he stopped to swallow a lump in his throat, and looked into her passionate hazel eye's. Brooke quickly got up and headed towards the door, Lucas followed her as she walked towards the door. "I got to go Lucas, before any you know," she locked the door and opened the door. "BROOKE," he grabbed her back hand and quickly turned her around towards him, causing his other hand to fall into her soft brunette hair. He swag her so fast their lips met with each other, he started to brush his fingers through her hair and she placed a hand on his cheek until she broke it apart and slowly opened her eye's to him. They both just started at each other, "I..I...I got to go Lucas I'll see you when I see you." She quickly turned the lights off and headed towards her car, Lucas just stood in the door way. They both just stared at each other until she got into her car and drove off as fast as she could._

_Once Brooke got home she quickly locked the door, to ignore anymore surprises for the night. She hung up her purse and quickly got out of her work clothes and took a quick shower to help her clear her mind. All a sudden a knock came from the door, she quickly put on a bathrobe and headed towards the door. She looked out the pick hole and Lucas was standing there, "Come on Brooke let me explain myself please." "Go away Lucas, I don't want to deal with this tonight." "Please Brooke, listen to me please I ask of you." She took a deep breath in and opened the door, "Come right in," she folded her arms so he knew his actions earlier were uncalled for. "So what you need to tell me Mr. Scott?" He gave out a sign and began to gather his words, "I know the kiss was out of no were but I just.." "You just what, tell me that after a month you finally want to say you're sorry for the awful things you told me, tell me that Peyton has full custody over your daughter. Then after that you grab me and kiss me, maybe you can help me Lucas, because clearly my mind is every were right now." "Please Brooke just hear me out." he took a deep breath in and began to speak his words. "Over the pass month or so I had time to think about what I really want in this life, and that's you Brooke it's always been you. Yes at first I always thought it was Peyton, and that's why I went with it all ok." he started to pace through the room, "I remember the first time we officially met Brooke, you were in the backseat of my car and you asked me if I felt a change. I did Brooke, I did. In the moment I knew nothing was ever going to be the same for any of us." he grabbed her hand but she didn't look up at him. "I told Peyton when all my dream comes true I wanted her next to me. But sadly she wasn't you wanna know who was?" Brooke looked up at him, "It was you Brooke, it was you. Peyton asked me that question when we broke up for the final time and I said your name first BROOKE." "Lucas..." "You were there Brooke, you were there. The state championship, when my book got published, when my baby girl was born, and when Peyton first woke up. You were there." His hand began to shake, "It's always been you Brooke, and I knew it from the start I only settled for Peyton because my real hearts desire didn't want me or need me anymore." 'Is that true Lucas, I'm your real desire?" he nodded his head, then he feel to his knees. Brooke quickly knelt down to him, "Lucas look at me.' He stared into her eye's, "God why did I give you up on you in the first place, I should've fought harder for you Brooke." She just cracked a little smile in her face, "It's not completely your fault Lucas...It was mine too." She brushed her hand through his hair, they were still on their knees both tearing up just a little._

_"I never stopped loving you Brooke, never did," he whispered as she nodded her head in agreement. Brooke got closer to his face and placed a hand on his hot cheek, she then leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and genital as if it was their first kiss all over again, it was long and passionate. They broke apart so they could catch their breath, Lucas just looked at the brown hair girl as he rubbed her face with his hand. Then he pulled her face towards his again, but this time sliding off her bath rob. He pulled off the rob leaving her naked from head to toe, he then gazed in to her eye's as she nodded her head yes in agreement. They both got up and started to head to the bedroom, Brooke jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her close to him. He then placed her on the bed and started to unclothed himself, he then leaned down to her, "You think we are moving to fast?' he asked in a heavy voice. She just shook her head and pulled his face close to her's, she then pulled off his boxers as he started to rub his body against her's. They didn't say a word, they were caught up in the moment of what hasn't happened for them in almost 9 years. Brooke then rolled over on top of Lucas, he held her ass as she let him push himself inside of her. They continued to kiss heavily thrusting each other, Lucas then flipped her over and started to pound inside of her, her breath was heavy and she started to yank on his hair. Her nipples began to harden on his chest, he started to suck on them causing Brooke to moan and groan louder and louder. Their hearts started to race, as they made love to each other. "My heart belongs to you Lucas, never anyone else. It's always been you." Brooke whispered as he kissed her neck not stopping for a single second. _

_After they were done Lucas, was fast asleep. Brooke just looked at him as her hand was on his warm chest, with his hand connected to it. She held the blanket over her chest, she could see a smile on Lucas Scott's face, and then he looked at her. "Somethings never change I guess, i mean you, us." He then placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss. She then scooted closer to him, "I'm done hiding Lucas, I want to be with you forever. No one else can make me feel the way you make me feel." He just smiled as he pulled her closer to him, "Same here Brooke, same here." "I really hope you get to see Sawyer =, after all she still is your daughter." He started to chuckle, "I can see her when ever i want to Brooke, it's just gonna be a little harder concerting I'm moving back to Tree Hill." She looked up at him, "What did you say?' "He started to laugh, "I bought my house back, I can't live in Charlotte anymore. There's no need, anyways the girl I truly love lives here." "But what if tonight didn't happen." He then gave her a kiss, "Then I guess that I would've had to work harder, anyways the High School gave me the coaching job back. So that would've been totally fine." They both started to giggle, Lucas gave Brooke a kiss on the head. "So are we you know," he started to mess with her hand. She just laughed, "Only if you want to Lucas." "Of course I do Brooke, like I said before it was always you." They started to smile, "Get's some rest Brooke." She laid her head on his chest, as the drifted off to sleep, as a couple after 9 years of waiting.  
><em>


	4. It's a tragic subject

_The next morning Brooke rolled over to a sight of Lucas Scott in her bed. "You know if you keep looking at me like that I'm going to have to show you what for," he joked as his eye's were still close shut. She just laughed placing her hand over her mouth. She couldn't help but to look at the smiling blond hair boy, "That's it," he rolled over on top of her and planted a kiss on her forehead. He then started to whip the hairs out of her face, "I still can't believe you're here with me Lucas, why did I ever.." He stopped her with a kiss, "That's the past Brooke, now lets just focus on us for once." She then gave him a kiss, then he got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, "Have a nice shower boyfriend." He started to laugh and headed back over to her, "Whoa no you're coming with me Pretty Girl." He then picked her up from the bed and shut the door of the bathroom. "Sex in the morning and shower, Brooke Davis like." He just laughed and gave her a kiss while he held the soft skin girl in his arms. "Let's get as clean as we can Ms. Davis," he joked as they turned on the water that soaked their bare bodies._

* * *

><p><em>Lucas was the first to leave the bathroom, Brooke actually wanted to wash up. He wrapped a towel around his waist and shut the door behind him. As he was washing away the water behind his ear the door bell rung. He tighten the towel and went to open the door, "Oh hey Hales." Haley just froze in her tracks, "Um I thought this was Brook's house," she started to scratch her head. "Wait a minute, why are you here. Wet, with just a towel on?" He started to laugh, "Umm," he muttered under his breath. "Hey Luke who is it," Brooke came out with a bath rob on and saw that it was Haley. "Oh, hi Hales what brings you here?" Haley was just confused by what she was looking at. "I just came over too see if James left his PSP here the other night. Wait why am I being questioned? Why is Lucas here, and when did this all happen?" Brooke started to giggle then looked at Lucas. "It's a long story Hales, but we're together now," Lucas said as he pulled Brooke in. "Only in Tree Hill this kind of stuff happens." She joked as she looked at them holding each other by their sides. "Here I'll make some coffee you two just talk," he said as he gave Brooke a kiss on the head and headed towards the kitchen.<em>

_"So Lucas was the guy you were going after for the past month or so. You two both get a divorce, Lucas has no custody over Sawyer, and just last night you finally got together. Wow a lot can happen in a month," Haley joked as Brooke just smiled at her. "I know, I know but Hales I'm tired of running from the things I really want." She looked over at Lucas in the kitchen pouring the coffee in the cups. "He was always the one, I just wish we didn't have to hurt Julian and Peyton for this. And I see how it hurts him to have his daughter ripped from him, but he told me he can see her when ever he wants to, but Peyton has to approve it of course." Haley placed a hand on Brooke leg, "Have you talked to Peyton about it yet?" Brooke just shook her head. "Here you go," Lucas handed them each a cup of coffee. "Lucas Scott, you never seem to surprise me," Haley joked as he just smiled as he drank his coffee. "I have to go, but thanks for the clearing up you two. And Luke, I hope everything gets better for you. I don't want to see Sawyer without her father, you need to talk to Peyton and get this fixed ok." "Thanks Hales," she just smiled and headed out. _

_Brooke just looked up at him, "What?" he laughed. "You need to call Peyton up, Hales is right that little girl still needs her dad." She got up from the couch, "She does Brooke I'm not leaving." "Lucas, Peyton is still hurt about all of this you need to tell her everything ok." She then leaned down to his face, "Remember she still deserves that, and especially do it for your little girl. Because she didn't ask for any of this ok." She gave him a slight peek on the lips, "Ok I'll see what I can do. I'll head home and collect my thoughts." "Good I'm gonna get dress, and call me when you've done it ok." He just smiled at her and held her tiny waist, "Sounds good Brooke. I love you Pretty Girl, this time I'm never letting you go." She just smiled and pulled out of his arms, "Now get out of my house before I call the cops," she joked as she went into her room. He just laughed and went to put on his clothes from last night._

* * *

><p><em>Once he got home he started to pace the house figuring out the words he should tell Peyton. Everything he was thinking seemed not enough, or stupid, or get him in more trouble then he already was. He then plopped on the couch, "Come on Lucas stop being an idiot and just call your ex wife up and tell her that you did leave her for her best friend even though she's the mother of your child." He then threw his notepad across the room in frustration, and placed his hands over his face. Then his phone went off, he got up and picked it up from the ground. It was a unknown number, but something told him he needed to answer. "Hello," he replied. "Hi is this Mr. Scott?" "Uh yeah it is who may i ask is this?" "This Alison from Charlotte hospital, is your ex wife Peyton and daughter Sawyer?" his heart sank into his chest, he was lost for words. "You still there sir?" "Uh yeah I'm still here, and yes they are." "Well there has been an accident." "What kind of accident, are they ok?" "Well your ex is but your daughter," she paused in the middle of her sentence. "WHAT WHAT, is my baby girl ok, what happened?" "I'll explain more when you get here." "I live a hour and half away." "Then I suggest you to hurry." "Ok I will," he quickly hung up his phone and stormed out of the house to his car. He was driving a little over the speed limit, and called up Brooke to let her know what was going on. "Hello." "Brooke there has been an accident, Sawyer is in the hospital." "What, Lucas what exactly happened." "They didn't tell me, I'm heading down to the hospital right now." "Lucas I'm sorry." "It's not your fault," he hung up the phone and placed it on passenger side. Brook's first action was to meet him up there, she knew it was risky but she didn't care. The man she loved daughter was injured and he's gonna need her in this time of need.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lucas ran into the hospital with no time to waste, he spotted out Peyton in the waiting room. "Peyton," he ran up to her and grabbed her in for a hug. "It happened so soon Lucas, I didn't know what went wrong." He held her by her shoulder's and looked her in her eye's. "What happened Peyton?" "We just went shopping right, and I had her on the counter because you know how she likes to be tall. Well I turned my back to put away some food, and then I heard a crash. And then I saw.." she started to cry as tears filled her cheeks. "SHE FEEL, PEYTON SHE'S ONLY 2 12 HER HEAD.." "Don't you know I know that, I can't even think right now ok." Her crying didn't stop, "What are we going to do, what if she.." he stopped her by pulling her in. "Don't think like that ok, that little girl needs us right now all we can do is be strong for her ok." he started to rub her shoulder's in_ comfort. _They just hugged and cried together, it felt as if their world was crashing down on them._

_"Lucas, Peyton," they both turned around to see Brooke running towards them. "I know you don't want to see me Peyton, but Lucas told me about Sawyer and I just can't let you two face this alone." Peyton pulled away from Lucas and went towards Brooke, she just stood their in front of her then caved in for a hug. "Thank you Brooke, means a lot to me." Brooke just stroked her Peyton's hair as she cried into her shoulder, Brooke looked over at Lucas, he just stood there looking at them. "So what happened?" "She feel," Lucas said as Peyton looked back at him. "Is she going to be ok?" "We don;t know," Peyton added. All three of them just sat on the couch comforting each other._

_After a extra hour of waiting a nurse came in, "Mr. Scott Ms. Sawyer." Lucas stood up as Peyton was still being comforted in Brook's arms. "She's out of surgery, and everything looks good if you want you can see her." Lucas just looked back at Peyton, "Go Luke, you haven't seen her in a month." He smiled and gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the infants room. Peyton then looked back at Brooke, "Thanks for coming down Brooke, means a lot." "Anything for you Peyton." she then swallowed a thump in her throat. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened over the pass month or so. It wasn't fair to you, Julian, or.." Peyton stopped her with a hand on her leg. "It's ok Brooke, I guess deep down inside I always knew he loved you more the signs were clearly there. Hell he even said your name first when I asked him when all his dreams come true." "Yeah her told me about that." They both started to laugh, "I was hurt Brooke, but I guess I deserved it after all. Look what i did I put you through hell, and for what just for him to end up with you ." Brooke just had a concern look on her face, "So may I ask why you have full custody over Sawyer, I mean that man loves that little girl with every fiber in him." "Well he can see her when ever he wants to, but I see what you mean." "Is there any way he can at lease see her more?" "Well I was thinking of moving down to Tree Hill again, there's no point for me to be here anymore." "Peyton.." "No I miss Tree Hill ok, and anyways that way Sawyer can see her dad more often. Anyways she really misses her night time stores he used to read her every night since she was one." Brooke started to laugh, "Like children stories?" Peyton just laughed, "No...your letters you wrote him senior year." Brooke leaned away from her, "My letters he still has those?" She just nodded her head, "Yeah he does another reason why I knew we wouldn't last. He loves those letters and I don't think he will ever get rid of them." "I'm so sorry Peyton." "Don't be, anyways I got back in contact with Jake still single and still the same good guy he was back in High School." They both started to laugh, "I really hope you move back Peyton." They just smiled at each other, and decided to go meet Lucas at Sawyer's room._

_The girls were armed connected as they walked into the room. Sawyer was awake as Lucas was talking to her, 'MOMMY," she yelled reaching her little arms out to her. "Hey Sawy," she kissed her daughter on the head. "How you feeling?" "I been better, daddy told me that he moved to his home place. Can we visit daddy mommy please!" Peyton just laughed, "Yeah we will, hey wse might even move down with daddy." Lucas looked back at Peyton, as she smiled at him. Brooke just smiled and gave Lucas a kiss, "I'll let you three catch up." He kissed her back, "Thanks Brooke, I'll see you when I get home." She went over to Sawyer and kissed her little cheek, and waved them goodbye. Lucas and Peyton sat side by side to Sawyer, "I'm sorry Peyton, for everything." "It's fine Lucas, lets just focus on what's more important." He just smiled and held Sawyer's little hand in his._

_The hospital finally released Sawyer, "I'll see you later Lucas, and thanks for clearing things up." "Thanks Peyton," he just smiled at her. "I wish you and Brooke the best ok, and promise me one thing ok." He just nodded his head, "Don't let her go, because if you do I will hunt you down." They both started to laugh, "Thanks Peyton, and I hope things get better for you as well." Lucas then kneed down to Sawyer, "Be a big girl ok, take care of yourself and your mommy." She gave him a hug, "Don't go daddy I miss you," he looked up at Peyton then back at her. "Hey tell you what I'll come see you two this weekend ok." "Promise," she had a sad face on her. "Promise," he kissed her and then hugged Peyton. "I'll see you guys later ok." He smiled as he left the hospital, he looked at Peyton and Sawyer getting in the car, all he do was smile as he watch them go. _

* * *

><p><em>"Brooke I'm here," he came in the house and headed towards her room. "Hey Luke," he then grabbed her waist. "Today freaked me out Brooke, and it got me thinking that, even though we are separated Peyton and I can still be several for Sawyer." Brooke just kissed him, and held him close to her, "I love you Lucas." "He smiled and stroked her hair, "I love you too...Pretty Girl." He then leaned in to kiss her, then they just held each other as if they were as one. "Stay tonight," she whispered. "How could I not," he joked as he smiled holding his Brooke in his strong arms.<br>_


	5. I see you forever

**_3 months later..._**

_Peyton finally moved back to Tree Hill, meaning that Lucas see's Sawyer when ever he wants to make it easier on them all.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Lucas <em>_was going over some bills that he needed to pay, while drinking his now cold coffee. "Hey Lucas," Peyton came in to his house, while Sawyer ran in towards her father's arm. "Sawyer!" he screamed as she jumped in to his arms. "Hey I need you to watch Sawyer for the day, I have somethings to do down at the label.__" He just laughed as Sawyer kindly sat in his lap. "Yeah no problem, anything to have more time with Sawyer here." "Ok good thanks," she was looking down at her phone. "Who you texting," __he smiled. "Oh it's nobody." "Lies," he joked as Sawyer got up from his lap and he headed towards her. "It's Jake isn't?" __She just smiled,__"__So what if it is him," Lucas just laughed. __"Anyways, whats it too you." "Oh nothing, I in fact think you two work pretty well together." She just gave him a smug smile. "Come on Peyton, you know it's true." She started to giggle, "I mean he's still a good guy and I did ask him to come down to the label today."__"You hear that Sawyer your mom is working it," he joked Peyton slapped his arm. "I got to go," she gave Sawyer a kiss goodbye and left**.**__ Lucas just shut the door, "Ok so what you want too today my dear?" __Sawyer just smiled at him as he sat behind her as she started to color in her coloring book._

_Later that day Lucas was making Lunch for Sawyer, "How is mac and cheese Sawyer." "Yay," she cheered he rubbed her head and headed off to the kitchen. Brooke came through the door, "Aunty Brooke is here daddy." Brooke just smiled and kissed Sawyer's head, "Oh hey Brooke, why are you here so early?" "I'm on my lunch break wanted to see how your day is going." "Well relax on the couch I'm making lunch." "Oh what you making," she said as she hugged him from behind. "Mac and Cheese." "Oh um," she smiled as she headed back into the living room. "So Sawyer how are you today?" "Good," she continued to play with her toys.__Brooke just giggled and sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. "Oh Sawyer have something for you," she quickly turned around to Brooke she had a giant smile on her face. "It's sample of the new line," she handed her a hot pink tank top, with a pair of skinny jeans for toddlers. Lucas peeked from the kitchen, "Wow looks like what you wore back in high school minus the heels," he joked. "Ha ha ha so funny," she smirked at him. "What you think?" Sawyer grabbed it from her hands, "Do I get to keep it." "Yep it's all yours you like it?" Sawyer had a big smile on her face, and gave Brooke a big hug. "Thank you aunty Brooke," Brooke hugged the toddler back. "Anything for my goddaughter." _

_"Ok lunch is ready," he balanced three bowls on his arms and placed them all on the coffee table. "Thank you daddy," he just rubbed his daughters cheek. "I'll go get the drinks," Brooke said. "I want apple juice!" Sawyer suggested. Brooke just smiled and headed to the kitchen, Lucas sat right next to the both of them. "Here you go," Brooke placed the juice in front of Sawyer and two waters for Lucas and her. "Hey were is my juice?" Lucas asked. "Oh hush," she laughed. "So how is the work so far today?" Lucas asked as he scooped up the noddles in his bowl. "Pretty good, the toddler line is becoming a big hit. It's all good for me more money," she joked as she started to eat her food. Lucas just laughed under is breath as he ate. Sawyer was eating like any 2 year old would messy, Lucas grabbed a napkin to whip off her face. "So it's someone's birthday Saturday," Lucas said as he took a drink from his cup. "it's mine daddy!" she giggled with her hands in the air. Brooke looked over at Lucas, as he laughed with his little girl. "So what you wanna do?" "I don't know," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think I have something in mind for a 3rd birthday party, if you and Peyton don't mind." Brooke suggested as he looked at her. "Ok sounds good I'll talk to Peyton," they just smiled at each other Sawyer just looked up at them both._

* * *

><p><em>After lunch Brooke headed back to work, Lucas cleaned up after the three of them as Sawyer just sat on the couch watching cartoons. "Daddy," Sawyer spoke in a high voice. "Yes Sawyer," he came in to her call. "Is aunt Brooke coming back today?" "Maybe, why?" "Just wondering," he then sat down next to her. "Do you love aunt Brooke daddy?" He looked at his daughter, "What?" he laughed. "Do you love Brooke and does she love you." He started to laugh, "Yes I do baby, and I'm sure she loves me too." "Then why are you not married?" "Sawyer." "If you love aunt Brooke and she loves you why arn't you married?" He pulled her closer to her, "It's to soon for that baby." She looked at him, "Who says?" He then looked off to the tv, and then back at her. "I guess no one." He started to pat her leg as they watched the tv together. "Daddy," he looked back at her. "I think if you two got married it would be cool," he just smiled and hugged his daughter tight.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday (Sawyer's Birthday)<strong>_

_Brooke kept the party small, just the family basically and a few kids from Sawyer's daycare. "Brooke the party is fabulous," Haley said as she stood next to her. "Thanks Hales, seems like the kids are having fun." They just laughed as they watched all the kids play. Peyton then came up to them with Jake beside her, "Hey guys," she went in to give them both a hug. "Thanks for doing this Brooke, Sawyer is having a blast." Brooke just smiled, "Anytime Peyton, so I see you brought Jake," Jake just laughed. "How you doing Brooke?" "Good, so may I ask whats the business between you two?" He laughed, "Peyton signed me on her label." "Oh really," she kinked her eyebrow to Peyton. "What," Peyton asked. "I'll let you three catch up," Jake headed off to the guys. Brooke and Haley kept looking at Peyton, "You know you two still creep me out," Peyton laughed. "Oh come on, you just signed the guy on your label. We know what you are doing Peyton," Haley laughed. "I'm not doing anything." "Sure," Brooke and Haley said in unison. "I'm telling the truth." "Oh come on Peyton, just admit it you love him still." Brooke joked as she playfully hit her arm. "Ok fine you caught me, who can blame me look at him," they all turned to look at his backside. "Yep still tight there," Haley said. "I second that," Brooke added. Peyton slapped them both, "Hey his mine you two," they all started to laugh._

_"Ok everyone it's time to blow out the candles and presents," Lucas screamed as everyone gathered around the table. He helped Sawyer up on the high chair, and placed her next to the cake. "Ok baby make a wish," Peyton said as she stood on the other side of her. "I can wish for anything?" "Yes baby, anything," Lucas added. She closed her eye's and gave a big blow, then everyone started to clap their hands, "What you wish for?" Peyton asked. "You'll see," she smiled. Brooke helped cut the cake and placed them on plates. "I want presents!" Sawyer yelled. "Ok ok wait a few seconds," Lucas laughed. As she was opening her gifts Brooke kept looking at Lucas helping his daughter out, making a big deal out of everything she got. He then looked up at her and just smiled at her. Brooke mouthed, "Love you," he did the same back. She couldn't help but feel like she could really see the rest of her life with this man._

_After the party Sawyer was passed out on the couch with cake all over her face, "I better get her home," Peyton grabbed her and headed towards the door. "I'll pack up her things in the car," Lucas gathered all her gifts and headed towards the car. "Brooke thanks for the party, as you can see she had a blast." Brooke just smiled, "Anything for you guys. I'll see you two later," she gave Sawyer a kiss on the head then Peyton a hug goodbye. "Drive safe Peyton," Lucas came back into the house as Brooke shut the door behind him. "Wow what a party," Lucas crashed on to the couch. Brooke sat next to him as he held her in his arms. "Sawyer had fun." "Yeah she did," Lucas had his eye's closed. Brooke just looked up at him, he then opened his eyes and stared into Brook's eye's. "Sawyer is one lucky girl to have a godmother like you Brooke." "Yeah, or I'm the lucky one," she got up from the couch Lucas then followed her then grabbed her tiny waist. "How did I get so lucky with you Brooke?" she just smiled shy like. He then gave her a kiss, she placed a hand on his cheek. She then pulled away, "I know it's not any of our birthdays, but.." Lucas stopped her. "Birthday sex," Lucas interrupted. "Oh yeah," she then leaned in for another kiss, he then picked her up and the headed towards the bedroom. He then pushed her against the wall, and started to rip off all his clothes. "God this is hot," Brooke said going out of breath stripping herself. Lucas pulled off his boxer's then picked up Brooke's leg and sled off her panties. Their bare bodies meet up with each other, he started to kiss her on her neck then down to her chest. "Bed, bed," she said out off breath. He then picked her up and placed her on the bed, she started to whip her hair with her hands as he stared down at the beautiful girl on the bed. He then put her legs on his shoulder, and inserted himself inside of her. She started to moan and groan as he sent pleasure throughout her body. "God Lucas, you feel so good inside of me you know how to make a girl lose her breath." "That's what I do best," he said as he pounded inside her. He then started put her breast in his mouth, she rubbed his hair as he continued to make her hornier by the second. She got louder and louder, "DON"T STOP LUCAS, YOU'RE THE KING." "And you're the queen Brooke." They started to move faster and faster causing the bed to move every were. He then slowed down and rolled over to the other side, and grabbed her hand then placed it on his chest. Brooke just stared up at him," Just being next to you is all I need," she said in her husky voice. He started to brush her hair with his hand, "Being with you makes my heart race, every time I look at you.." he kissed her. "Makes it feel like it's the first time we met all over again." she just smiled as she rubbed his face with her hand. They looked eye's just staring off at each other, "What are you doing tomorrow?" She started to chuckle, "Well that killed the moment." "Sorry," he laughed as he played with her hand. "But I'm probably going to spend the day with Hales tomorrow, why?" "Nothing, I need to do something in the morning first, but I'll come get you at Hales at noon I have a surprise for you." "Um you want to tell me now?" He laughed, "Nope." he turned away from her. "Oh come on Luke." "Brooke just wait ok, trust me it will be worth it. Promise." She just laughed as she hugged him closer to her.  
><em>


	6. My heart is already there

_Brooke already headed to Haley and Nathans house, and Lucas was getting everything ready for the 'big surprise' for Brooke. Lucas got in his car and headed off to a jewelry place, yes he was going to buy an engagement ring. He realized last night Sawyer was right, why wait when you're already there emotionally and of course fiscally. Once he got there, the tailor already went up to him, "May I help you sir?" "Yes I need an engagement ring." "Oh congrats, so how long you known the lucky girl." "10 long years, and after all that we been through together. I finally want to settle down with her, because she's my pretty girl." The man just smiled, "Well we have few over here." He looked at all the rings, and of course he was looking for the right ring for Brooke. "So what does she like?" "Nothing big, she may look like she likes big rings but she doesn't." He just laughed. "What about this one?" He handed it to him, Lucas looked all over the ring making sure it would fit Brooke. "No it's not shiny enough." "Ok," he placed it back in the glass cage. After an hour of looking the man pulled out the last ring he thought would be good. It was a beauty, it a medium size diamond surrounded by little tiny diamonds around it. "It's..PREFECT!" he hollered. "I'll take it," the man took the ring out of Lucas hand and went over to pay for it. "She's one lucky girl, I wish you the best." "Thank you sir," Lucas eyed the ring as he placed it in the box and placed it in his coat pocket._

* * *

><p><em>Lucas rushed over to Haley and Nathan's place. The excitement threw him off to a new level, he was finally going to officially propose to Brooke Davis. His pretty girl, his one, his other half, his Brooke. Once he got to the house he ran up to the door and knocked on the door until Nathan answered, "Wow man excited much." Nathan joked. "Where's Brooke?" "She's in the kitchen," he laughed as Lucas just came right in. "Hey Brooke," Lucas said as he gave her a kiss. "Well hello there," she laughed. "You ready to go?" "I guess so, see you later Hales." "Haley just giggled as Nathan stood by her. "You two have a good day." "Yeah don't ruin it brother." "I don't plan to little brother see you later." Lucas opened up the passenger door for Brooke, "oh what a gentle man," she smiled as she got in to the car. He hopped on to the driver side and they drove off, "So were are we going?" He just smiled and looked at her. "You'll see," she just chuckled under her breath.<br>_

_"Where here," he stopped the car and got out to head over to her side to open the door. "Um the river-court, this is your big surprise taking me to the river-court," she laughed with confusion. He took her hand as he helped her out of the car and started to walk. Then he stopped her on the side of the court, "Remember when I took here when we first got back together senior year, and I told you that this place was my world and then you asked me.." "Do I get to be part of this world," she interrupted with a kinked eyebrow and smile. He started to laugh, "Then I told you, the biggest part." He held her hand in his and started to play with it, "It's true Brooke, you are my world everything I did and done in my life was mainly because you pushed me to do it. When I was told I couldn't so something you were always the one telling me to stop being an idiot and just go for it." She just smiled at him, as he glazed into her hazel eye's. "Brooke I can't see my life without you, you are my life and I said and asked you many things in the passed 10 years. But never have I said or done what I'm about to do now." he got down on one knee and looked up at her. Her eye's began to flood with tears, "Brooke Penelope Davis will you take me to be your husband. Make me the happiness man on earth, because all my life I been running from the one girl who made me ever feel alive and that was you. And I know we just got together a few months ago, but not only do I see us getting married. But Sawyer can even see, a three old Brooke, and she loves you like a second mother already. So Brooke will you marry?" She started to tear up and placed a hand on his cheek, "Yes Lucas, yes I will marry you." He got up and placed the ring on her shaking finger, "I love you so much Lucas, nothing in this world would make me more happier." "You have no idea how much that means to me," they shared a long and passionate kiss, just holding each other in their arms. In the same place where Lucas told Brooke for the first time she was the biggest part of his world._

* * *

><p><em>They were sitting on the couch, Brooke was looking at the ring that Lucas just gave her. "It's beautiful Lucas," she looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Brooke." She started to chuckle, "So who is moving where?" Brooke asked. "I was thinking I move in with you, it's a bigger place and my place is only a two bedroom house so if when we have kids their won't be enough rooms." She smiled at him, "You want kids with me?" "Of course Brooke, I want a family with you there's nothing more then I want." She kissed his cheek, "Little Lucas Scott's and mini me's that's a dream," She joked. "It's our dream Brooke, it's ours." He pulled her in closer to him, "I never been this happy in my life, Lucas I can't wait to start our life's as an official family." He just kissed her head, "How do you feel if we get married as soon as possible?" She looked up at him, "Sooner the better." He laughed as she just laid in his lap as she stroked her hair.<em>

_Lucas of course stayed with Brooke, they held each other as they tried to fall asleep. "So when you moving in?" "Well I got to put the house up for sell and move all my crap in here." he joked Brooke stood up. "Well like we said before sooner the better," she leaned down for a kiss. "Some one is impatient?" he joked. "Sorry, I just can't wait to start our new life's together." He grabbed her, "We are already there Brooke. Just got to make it offical." She then laid back down beside him, "Let's get some rest Brooke, because starting tomorrow morning it's gonna be hectic for quite some time," he laughed as he closed his eye's. Brooke hair was under his nose, it was his favorite way to fall asleep the smell of Brooke. She feel sleep to the feeling of finally getting her REAL happy ending.  
><em>


	7. I hear the Wedding Bells ringing

**_Lucas and Brooke finally set a date for their wedding, it was a month from when they got engaged. Even though they only had a month to plan, they still managed to get everything ready and Lucas was determined to make this day Prefect for Brooke. _**

_It's the day of the wedding and every one was flusters, especially Ms. Brooke Davis. "HALEY!" Brooke screamed. "What is it Brooke?" Brooke's hands were up in the air, "I can't find my diamond necklace, and I"M FREAKING OUT!" "Ok just claim down, were was the last place you put it?" She looked at her with a straight face. "Sorry, if you knew that I wouldn't be here." They started to look around for it, "Oh here it is," Haley helped her put it on. "Just breath Brooke it's gonna be ok," Haley just smiled as she looked at Brooke and her's reflection in the mirror. Brooke gave out a sign of relief, "I can't believe I'm getting married to Lucas Scott." Haley just chuckled, "Can I tell you something?" Brooke turned around to face her, Haley just smiled and she held her friends hand. "I always knew you two would find your way back together, hell I even said it at Peyton and Lucas wedding IN FRONT OF PEYTON," she laughed Brooke laughed along. "Brooke the last time you got married you told me that you were finally getting married, but how do you feel about it this time?" Brooke took a deep breath and looked at Haley, "Before I was happy that I was finally getting married, because it's what I wanted for so long. But sadly my heart didn't really go with Julian's it was always Lucas, so this time my heart won't stop racing I feel like it's gonna jump out of my chest. The way Lucas makes me feel is the same way you feel with Nathan, it's more then love Haley he's the guy for me and I'm the girl for him." She took a long pause, "HALEY I'M GETTING MARRIED TO LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, AND I'M FINALLY GOING TO GET MY DREAM COME TRUE. We're gonna be sister in laws," she pulled Haley in for a hug they just laughed as they held each other. Then the door open, it was Peyton. "Hey Brooke there's some one here for you," she smiled as she moved from the door to let them in. "Dad?" Brooke's face was yawed she couldn't believe her father was here he didn't come to her first one, and never was there for her in the first place. "I'll leave you two," Haley headed out with Peyton as Brooke's dad walked up to his daughter, "Hey Brooke," he gave her a hug. "Why are you here?" He took a deep breath in, "I never was there for you through your whole life, and now I decided to come right now," she gave him a straight face. "I'm a horrible father, and I never treated you like I should've. I guess this my way of trying to make a little dent in the mess a mad. " He then looked up at her, "Your mother told me not to come last time." "Why would she say that it's not like you two were still married, you can make your own decisions " "Because I didn't want you to marry Julian. Brooke I knew he wasn't good enough for my little girl. I didn't want to see you get hurt and end up just like your mother and I." She just looked at him then gave him a hug. "Thanks dad, means a lot and if I had to choose I'm glad you came to come to this one because this is really the man I want to spend the rest my life with." She then broke the hug and looked at him, "Walk me down the aisle, daddy?" He just smiled, "I would be honored," he kissed her head and gave her a long hug._

* * *

><p><em>"How you feeling brother," Nathan placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Yeah, I am." "So what does it feel like to be the groom three times?" Nathan joked as he messed with him. "Very funny Nate, but no more weddings for me. Well unless I'm just a guest," he laughed. "I don't know Nate, I didn't feel like this the last two times this time I." "Actually following your hearts desire," Nathan interrupted. Lucas nodded his head, "Yeah, after 9 years I'm finally marrying Brooke Penelope Davis . And it feels right for a change." Nathan just rubbed his shoulder, "Lets get you married, before something happens." They walked down to the room were the wedding was happening.<em>

_The decorations were flawless, flowers__ streaming down the seats, red and white roses of course. Nathan and Jamie wore a black tux with a vest white and red bow tie, Haley and Peyton wore a beautiful red dress with a white sash around their waist. Sawyer as the flower girl wore a cute little white dress with a red sash, and Lucas had a black tux with a bright rose color red vest and black tie. Everyone looked perfect, and as people gathered in the church, Lucas knew as he stood in the front that this would be a day Brooke and him will never forget and things were gonna change for only the good._

_The piano started to play as Lucas, Nathan, and Jamie stood at the alter. First Sawyer came in with Karen guiding her, she was the cuties thing throwing flowers petals on the church floor Lucas had a big smile as he watched his little girl walk down. Then Haley and Peyton came in Peyton looked at Jake in the crowd and gave him a wink. Haley just giggled as she saw what her friend just did, Lucas started to laugh. Once they got up to Lucas they both kissed his cheek and stood on the opposite side were Brooke was gonna stand. Then everyone stood up, Lucas knew what that meant, he took a deep breath in as he watched the church doors open. There she was Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott, a big smile was on her face as he father was on her arm. Her heart started to pound out of her chest, her knees were shaking but she found the strength to keep walking down to Lucas. Once she got up to the alter her father gave her a kiss and sat down, Lucas took her hand and faced her. They both smiled at each other neither could believe this was actually happening. _

_The minster began to speak, "We are here to join this couple today as one, if there is anyone who think these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." They both looked around, Brooke then looked back at Peyton. "Don't look at me, he's all your anyways I found my own sugar daddy." She then looked at Jake in the crowd, Brooke started to laugh, Lucas joined. The minster began again, "Now that's out of the way and out there. Lucas and Brooke have written their own vows, Lucas if you would like to go first." "Brooke, my rock, my pretty girl, we have been through so much together and we still manged to be alive." They both started to laugh, "You're truly my everything, who would've thought that pretty, ditsy, cheerleader that I found in my car backseat junior year would be here with me about to get married to each other. You grew more then I or anyone could've imagined. I love you Brooke, you changed my life for only the good you pushed me to be the person I am today. All I can say is thank you, and I can't wait to finally spend my life with the girl I truly see my dreams coming true with. Look you're here again another dream come true with my pretty girl. I love you Brooke, and I can't wait to be your husband and be the father to your children." Brooke started to tear up as he spoke the words, "Now Brooke your words please." Brooke took a deep breath in, "I never thought I would actually get to marry you Lucas, my whole life I always said it was you and Peyton, but once I stop believe that lie i created. Finally letting my heart open to you and everyone else I'm finally getting my heart desire. it's always been you Lucas, no one can make me feel the way you do. I stopped running and started charge towards you, and I was ready for the worst but I didn't have to because I knew it would turn out to be ok. I love you Lucas, you never gave up on me also I guess that's why we work as a couple. We're so different but so similar that it just works, you're my broody, my hero, my Lucas and I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait tp have children of our own, I see the way you are with Sawyer. I know that our children are going to be just as lucky as her. You're my destiny, and nothing will change that." They both started to chock up as they spoke the words to each other, the feeling they had was nothing like it was before. "Do you Lucas take Brooke for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?_ _ "I do." "Do you Brooke take Lucas for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"I do," she whipped away a tear. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." "FINALLY," he pulled Brooke in and gave her the long and embrace kiss. Everyone surrounded them and welcomed them as man and Wife._

* * *

><p><em>At the repetition, it was claim and collect everyone was having the time of their life. People continued to congratulate them as they came into the room, Brooke of course was very much enjoying it. "Hey baby, I'm gonna go talk to Peyton ok," she gave him a kiss goodbye and walked over to Peyton and Jake. "Hey you two." "Brooke, awe you still look flawless in that dress," Peyton said as she gave her a hug. "Well I always do," she joked. "So are you two finally, you know?" Jake laughed, "Together, well I think that was cleared up during the ceremony isn't that right Peyton?" Peyton just looked at him, "Sorry Jake," "Oh it was ok Peyton in fact, I always knew you two would find each other again." Brooke then gave Jake a hug, "Now when two gonna tie the knot?" "Too soon Brooke." "Nah it's never to early, hey I'm gonna head back over but you two oh never mind." She then just walked off just smiling while holding her dress up, she then sat at the table were Lucas was. "Having fun sweetie?" "Yes, of course I love weddings and it's mine and I just married the best guy in the world," she then leaned in to give him a kiss. "If I can have everyone clear the dance floor, it's time for the bride and groom dance," Mouth announced. Lucas guided Brooke to the dance floor, the dance was slow and perfect. They just got lost in each others, as they slowed danced. "Here's to our life's together Brooke you ready for it?" "I never been more ready in my entire life." They just smiled and shared a long passionate kiss as they held and dance together as everyone else came on the floor and danced along with them. This was only the start of it all and Brooke and Lucas couldn't wait to really spend a life time with each other. The wedding was perfect, and all there was to look forward to was the honeymoon, which they knew would be hot, and very very sexy.<br>_


	8. Honeymoon to remember

_They started to head out to their car, as husband and wife as people threw rose petals at them as they walked. "You ready to start the honey moon my dear," Lucas smiled. "Been ready since Junior year," she joked as she hopped into the car and they drove off to what they will call paradise. They were heading to the_ _Bahamas, once they got to the airport they got out of the wedding clothes and into more suitable traveling clothes. Haley followed them there to take their wedding clothes so they didn't have to take them. "Here you go Hales, I'll see you in a week." "You two have a great time," she laughed as she said goodbye to them. Lucas held out his hand for Brooke to grab, "You ready to get on the plan Mrs. Scott?" "If I'm going with you you know it," they gave their tickets to the front people and headed on board. Brooke just laid on Lucas shoulder, "I can't wait to get into the hotel." she said in a quite voice. "Me either," he looked down at her and kissed her soft brown hair. "Who would've thought after all we been through we would be married?" she looked up at him. "I always knew Brooke, I was just waiting on you to know it yourself." "Glad I finally stop being stubborn about it," she laughed. He just smiled as she closed her eye's sleeping on his shoulder. _

_After a long and uncomfortable plan ride they finally arrived at their destination. Once the plan stopped they all headed off the plan, they grabbed their luggage and headed to the taxi and put all their luggage in it. After another 20 minutes, they finally got to the hotel. Lucas paid the driver, as Brooke started to unpack the car. "We're finally here," he pulled her in close to him. "It's about time to I don't know how long I can wait, you know what I mean." "Oh I think I have an idea," he laughed as they headed into the building. As they were checking in a busboy took their bags up to their room for them, "Great service," Lucas agreed. After they were done Lucas picked Brooke up and carried her to their room, "I put your bags in the room already, you two have a great honey moon," the busboy said as he walked off. Lucas still having Brooke in his arms, kicked the door open and placed Brooke on the bed. They started to make out on the ever so soft bed, "I been waiting since we got off the plan to do this," Brooke said so softly. "I know Brooke, I have too." "Yep, finally get to go pee," she got up from under him and went in the bathroom. Lucas just hoovered over the bed, and just tried to figure out what in the world just happened. "All done," she said as she shut the door behind her. "Now, where were we," she laid on top of him and gave him a kiss. "Brooke you kind of ruined the mood," he shrugged. "oh," she got up. "Sorry," she started to bit her nail. He got up and grabbed her waist, "How about we just get some rest," he gave her a kiss. "Ok, I guess we could." They laid down on the bed and turned on the t.v. Lucas held her close to him as they watched the hotel t.v. He then looked down at her, "How does it feel to be officially Brooke Davis-Scott?" She smiled, "Feels like I been that my whole life." She then placed her hand on his cheek giving a little kiss. He then ran his hands through her hair, they started to make out heavily once again. Brooke then looked up at him, "Make sure the door is locked and the curtains are closed." He nodded his head and went to lock the door, and shut the curtains making sure the only light they had were the lamps by the bed._

_He then went back towards the bed and started to devour his newly wife's mouth. She the started to pull his shirt over his head, he then took it off himself and started to work on her shirt. Once he got it off he quickly threw it still connect to her mouth, they then parted to get much needed breath of air. Lucas then stood up and pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time, Brooke then stood up facing him. She placed her hands on his rock hard chest rubbing it up and down. He then put his hands in her hair, starting to kiss her on the lips and getting really into it. She then pushed him out of the kiss and started to unzip her pants, just like she did back in Junior year when they first got together. She kicked her pants off of her feet, he then placed his hands on her waist to pull off her panties. She kicked them off also, then she unhooked her bra and threw it across the room until both of them stood naked in front of each other. They started to make out until the both fell backwards on to the bed, Her legs crossed over his back. Lucas then broke from the kiss, and started to move down her body. Brooke knew what he was about to do, she opened her legs as far as she could as Lucas placed his head to her most sensitive spot. He placed his mouth at the very wet spot and started to eat her there. Her breath was getting heavy as he continued to give her pleasure down there, she started to even yank on his hair. He then stopped then placed his hands on her waist, and yanked her towards him. He quickly inserted himself in her giving her no time to think about it. His hands placed on her soft back as he moved inside of her, they were chest to to chest. He then leaned her back to the pillow and started to go faster, "Don't you dare stop," she moaned. "I'm not planning on to," he laughed as he got harder with ever thrust he did. She could feel him releasing himself inside her, it didn't bother her much she was so caught up in the moment. He then broke from her mouth and started to move her whole torso up and down making the bed move a lot. "Brooke you have no idea how long I been waiting to do this," he started to kiss her chest as he continued to move in her. "Same here Lucas, same here," she groaned as she pulled on his hair. "Your nipples are so hard pretty girl." "That's because you know how to make a girl extremely horny." After about 30 minutes of having sex, Lucas rolled over and pulled the blanket over both himself and Brooke. "Honey moon sex is in the top of best sex ever," Brooke joked. "We have 5 days to do that," he laughed as he kissed her head. _

* * *

><p><em>On their 3rd day their they went scuba diving. Lucas wasn't so good at it, but Brooke was a pro at it like she has been doing it her whole life. "Damn Pretty Girl way to show me up," he pulled his masked off. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they floated on the water. "When I was a kid my dad use to take us every summer to scuba dive." She laughed then gave him a kiss. After being out in the ocean for a solid three hours they head back to the hotel to get washed up for dinner. "Wanna take a shower together," Lucas said as he pulled her into his chest. "Saving water, I like that," she gave him a kiss as they headed to the shower. They whole time they were ioin the shower they were making out as the water hit them.<em>

_Once the fun of the shower was done they quickly got dressed and headed out to the restaurant. They went to a nice Island food place, they were quickly seated and handed their menus. It didn't take long for them to order their food, and drinks. "So in 2 days we're heading back to life, is they honey moon good so far," he asked as he sipped on his beer. She grabbed his hands, "This was the perfect honey moon Lucas," she leaned in to give him a kiss. "I love you so much, but can I ask you something?" He just nodded his head, "Of course baby, what is it?" "How soon you want to have kids, you know of our own?" "Well that didn't take long," he laughed. He then started to rub her hands, "Brooke." He looked into her eyes, "I'm ready to have children with you, a family of our own I'm just gonna wait for you to be ready. I mean I'm in no hurry, but if you were to tell you're pregnant right now. I would be just as happy as if you told me months from now." She just smiled at him with a Brookey smile, "I'm ready Luke, I been ready since I was 22." They just got lost in each others eyes, until their waitress came up and handed them their food. "Let's eat Brooke we'll talk about this more when we get home ok." "Sounds good lets enjoy the next two days because when we go back reality hits," they both laughed as they started to feed each other their food.  
><em>


	9. It's only half the fun of it

_**It's been a month and half since Brooke and Lucas got married. The honey moon is over, basketball season has started for Lucas**_,**_ Brooke's store is doing better then ever. It seems like everything is finally coming together for the better._**

* * *

><p><em>It was 1 in the morning and Brooke seemed to be wide awake. Not a tired bone in her body, Brooke had a surprise for Lucas and she couldn't wait to tell him in the morning<em>. _She just stared at him brushing his hair with her hands. He was fast asleep even though she was stroking his hair he didn't seem to wake, which was fine because the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up. She was trying to think of away to tell the news to him, she then scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his wife, he was wasn't wearing a shirt so her face was on his bare chest. Brooke just smiled as she closed her eyes forcing herself to fall asleep._

_Lucas felt the bed moving up and down, he slowly opened his tired eyes and turned over to the other side. He saw Brooke jumping up and down on the bed, "Brooke what are you doing?" "Jumping on the bed." "Why, you're going to break the bed." "Oh hush Luke, it's fine." He sat up as he watched her continued jumping, "May I ask why you're jumping on the bed baby?" "Because I found out so really exciting news last night," she was running out of breath from all the jumping she was doing, but she didn't stop. He laughed, "So what is this exciting new that causes you to jump on the bed." She stopped jumping and took his hand to make him stand on the bed with her. She placed his hand on her stomach, "Brooke?" She just smiled up at him, "Are you, are we?" She just smiled and nodded her head, "Yes Lucas, we gonna have a baby." He was in a state of shock, he looked down to his hand that was placed on her. "We're gonna have a baby. We're gonna have a baby. BROOKE WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" He screamed. She just laughed, "Yes Lucas a baby, a baby of our own." She placed a hand on his cheek, "Our family is coming together so perfectly." He gave her a kiss, "But should you be jumping Brooke?" She just laughed, "I don't care Lucas. I"M EXCITED." He grabbed her hand and started to jump with her. As they both screamed, "We're gonna have a baby." _

_Lucas was sitting in his office going over plays that they should go through at practice. A knock at the door came, "Hey coach can I talk to you?" It was Greg he was a senior and the RAVENS point guard. "Yeah, shut the door," he shut the door and sat down. "So what's on your mind Greg?" "It's about my grades coach there not the greatest, and I'm afraid that if I don't pull my grades up I'm off the team. So I was wondering if you knew anyone who would tutor me for free." Lucas started to run through his papers, "Well have you asked any of your classmates?" "Coach my friends are just as dumb as me." "You're not dumb Greg, you just need some help. Here call this number, it's my friend Haley she used to teach here and I'm pretty sure she won't mind." He took the number from Lucas and put it in his pocket, "Thank you coach." he got up to headed out. "Hey Greg wait," Lucas got out of his seat. "I know that's not all you needed to tell me." He looked at him with a stink face, "What are you talking about?" Lucas pointed back to the chair for him to seat back down. "Now," he sat back down. "What's really on your mind Greg, other then your grades." He took a deep breath in, "It's my girlfriend Stephine and me. Last night we where at a party and this guy came up to her and started to hit on her, so I went up to the bastard and punched his lights out. I mean I never did that for a girl before, I tell my parents that I think she's the one but they tell me I'm only 17 and i don't really know what love is. But I swear coach she's the one." Lucas started to laugh, "Well my brother and best friend got married at 16 and they're still growing strong, don't let your parents tell you that." he got really close to him, "I meet my wife in High School, and I was madly in love with her. But people kept telling me that she wasn't the one for me, they got into my head. So we broke up and I was miserable for 9 whole years, even though I have a beautiful daughter with my ex wife. She wasn't really the girl for me, Brooke was and now we are finally married and guess what?" "What?" "We're gonna have a baby and I swear this time I was more excited because I'm finally gonna have a family with the girl I truly love. So you get what I'm saying Greg don't let people tell you how to feel stand up for yourself and her ok." Greg smiled, "Ok sir, thanks for the advice." He headed out. Lucas just stared a photo of his and Brooke's wedding, he just smiled and rubbed it with his hand._

* * *

><p><em>Back at Brooke's store she was smiling and cheerful the whole day. Haley came in to the store, "Hey Hales how's your day so far," she smiled as she went in to give her a hug. "Wow some one is really happy today," Haley joked. "So hows your day so far?" "Fantastic, just totally fantastic." "Ok Brooke what is the matter with you," she stared to study Brooke's actions. "What," she laughed. "Oh my god, YOU"RE PREGNANT!" "Shhhhhh," she quickly covered Haley mouth and pulled her to the back. "How long have you known, did you tell Lucas already. I have godmother." Brooke started to laugh, "Yes Lucas knows, and I just found out last night." "Brooke your pregnant you're finally going to be a mom." "I know right," they gave into a long hug. "Now we have to tell Peyton and Sawyer." Haley started to laugh, "Good luck with that one, explaining to a 3 year about where babies come from is a challenge." "Crap," Brooke signed. "'m happy for you Brooke, it's about time." "I know right, it's finally coming together."<em>

_Later that day when Lucas was off work he went to the store. "Hey Pretty Girl." "Hey Broody," she gave him a hug and a kiss. "So how was my mans day," she said as she went to organize the racks. "Pretty good, the boys are getting there, how about you?" "Well Haley came in and I told her the news, by the way she and Nathan are going to be the godparents." He started to laugh, "Hales has that way of putting that out there. So what are we gonna do about Peyton and Sawyer?" "What do you mean?" "Well Peyton is the easy part, but Sawyer," he kinked his eyebrow. "That's what Hales said, all we can do is hope for the best right," he went over and grabbed her waist. "God you're amazing Brooke." He gave her a kiss, "I'll let you get back to work ok, see you at home." "Ok see you at home." After he left Brooke called up Peyton, "Hey Peyton can you come over tonight Lucas and I have some news." "You're pregnant arn't you?" "Did I say that?" "No, but what other kind of news would you two need to tell me?" "Just come over please, and bring Sawyer with you," she laughed. "Ok we'll be there at 7." Brooke hung up the phone, and went back to working._

* * *

><p><em>Lucas was making dinner for when Peyton and Sawyer came over for them to tell them the new about Brooke. "Hey Luke, I'm home," she put her keys on the hook by the door and placed her peruse on the couch. "Hey baby," he gave her a kiss. "Peyton should be her anytime..." "We are here," Peyton hollered as Sawyer ran in. "Now," he finished as he went over to pick up Sawyer. "Hey baby girl, how was your day?" "Good," she went in for a hug. "So how you gonna crack the news to the little one," Peyton whispered to Brooke. "Not gonna lie, I'm letting Lucas take care of it,' she laughed as she gave Peyton a hug. Dinner was awkward no one was talking, "So Lucas, Brooke what do you need to tell us?" Brooke just looked over her glass at Peyton. Lucas started to chuckle, "Well I'm guessing you already have a clue Peyton," Lucas joked. "Oh I already know sir, but" she points at Sawyer looking over at her. "You need to tell her." "What you need to tell me daddy." He cleared his throat, "Well um, you know how daddy and aunt Brooke got married. Well when two people get married, they tend to um. Let me think." Peyton started to laugh under her breath, Brooke just smiled as Lucas just scratched his head looking for the right words. "Um," he continued. "Your daddy and I are having a baby, of our own. There you go honey." She smiled as he just kinked a smile. "A baby?" "Yeah, meaning you're gonna be a big sister your gonna have a little brother or sister." She just looked puzzle, "So I'm gonna have a brother or sister, but aunt Brooke isn't my mommy so how is that possible?" Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the awkward subject. "Well it's gonna be your half sibling," Lucas added. She still looked lost, "oh ok." "So how does it make you feel?" Brooke asked the toddler. She just shrugged her shoulder, making the rest of the night very they left, Brooke was cleaning up. "Well it could've been worse Brooke," he laughed. "She was so lost Lucas." "I know but when the baby is here, she'll understand more." He held her from behind then turned her around towards him, "I can't wait for this baby to be born, it's gonna have an amazing big sister, an wonderful loving mother, and one protective father." She started to chuckle,"Yeah it is." She gave him a kiss, then her helped her finish cleaning up.<br>_


	10. History keeps repeating its self to me

_**Brooke is now 3 months pregnant...**_

_Lucas woke up before Brooke, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Brooke. He made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, with a side of orange juice to wash it all down. "Brooke, baby breakfast!" he yelled as he placed the plates on the table. Brooke didn't come out, he decided to go see what was taking her so long. "hey Brooke, breakfast is ready you wanna eat or do you wanna sleep all day," he joked as he went towards the room. He pushed the door open, and saw Brooke sitting on the ground holding her side. "Brooke," he ran over to her and knelt down to her. "Luke I have this horrible pain in my side. I stood up and just feel to the ground." He started to whip her hair out of her face, "Do you think it's gonna harm the baby?" "I don't know, but I can't stand up at all. Every time I try to stand up I just end up on the ground again." He started to get really scared, "I'm scared Lucas, I can't lose this baby." He pulled her into him, "It's gonna be fine Brooke, so will the baby. Ok let's get you to the hospital don't want to waste anymore time sitting here." He pulled her off the ground and rested her on his shoulder. They rushed to the hospital as fast as they could, Brooke kept a hold of her side, crying in fear of the worse.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>They finally got home from the hospital, Brooke slowly walked in as Lucas was behind her. "Brooke," she put her hand up to stop him from saying anything more. "I don't want to hear it Lucas, ok." She started to walk towards the bedroom, "You know what the doctor said Brooke," he placed a hand on the wall. "if you have this baby you could die, I already went through this with Peyton. I' refuse to go through it with you Brooke." He walked towards her until they both stopped in the room. "If Peyton listen to you, you wouldn't have Sawyer." "That is true, but your risk are much much higher." "Lucas I'm not Peyton ok, she may be my best friend but he strength is much smaller then mine." "Brooke what you have it 10 times worse then Peyton. Just listen to me Brooke ok, we can try again." "No we can't," she said under her breath. "Why not Brooke, just tell me why?" She started to get teary eyed, "I'm not suppose to have children." "What are you talking about?" "When you and Peyton left I found out I couldn't have children," she faced her husband. "But I beat the odds Lucas, I'm not giving this up. This is our miracle, we have a miracle Lucas. " "Brooke you could die!" he screamed. "Why are trying to take this away from me Lucas?" she cried back."I'm not trying to Brooke, it's just." "No save your breath Lucas, my whole life I always been alone. Parents were never around, no brothers or sisters. It was just lonely old me. I want to be the mother mine was never, and I want you to be the father that my father was never to me. Please Lucas don't take this away from me, this is all I wanted." He started to brush her hair with his hand, "Brooke this baby could take you from me, you understand that?" "So." "SO, Brooke I'm not gonna let this baby take you away from me. I went through this with Peyton and I was scared as hell to lose her." He started to tear up as he stroked her hair, "If I lose you." He stopped as he choked up, "I don't think I could survive if you died having OUR baby. So please Brooke, don't have this baby please." <em>

_She whipped away his tears, then placed his hands on her stomach. "You feel that Luke, those are our babies and just like us they deserve a life just like you and me." He looked at her with wide eye's, "Did you say babies?" She nodded her head smiling as tears feel down her cheek. "We are having twins Lucas and I'm not gonna not let them have a life. I'm not gonna die, I'm not going anywhere we are going to take care of our children TOGETHER." He sat down on the bed, and just looked up at her, "Why does every woman in my life have pregnancy problems. My mom, Peyton, now you. Brooke I almost lost them both, I can't." She stopped him with a kiss, "They both lived Lucas, they're are still here and still in your life." "But what if I lose you Brooke, I just can't imagine my life without you in it anymore." She smiled, _

_" Lucas Eugen Scott, I promise you I'm not gonna die or go anywhere. I'm gonna take the medication they gave me everyday every hour, whatever it says I will do it. Go to all my check ups, which you better be by my side for." He started to laugh with her. "We are gonna be fine, I'm gonna be fine, and our babies are going to be more then fine. We're gonna spoil them so much, it's not even gonna be funny. I love you Lucas, and when they are born we are gonna make sure they know how much their parents love each other and them. So please don't worry we need to stay strong as a couple, or we are gonna break." He nodded his head as he pulled her down to him, "I love you Brooke," he hugged her tightly. "Promise me Brooke, promise me everything will be fine." "Everything is gonna be more then fine, because we have each other." She was stay strong for her husband but inside she was scared more then ever, she knew the risks of having the babies.**  
><strong>_


	11. Stay Strong for the 4 of us

_It has been a 2 months since they found out about Brooke risk of having the babies. Lucas really hasn't said much about it or anything because it pains him to much to think or even talk about what could happen. Brooke on the other hand has been doing everything she possibly could to make sure everything will be fine in the end. _

_"Hey Brooke I'm going to met up with Nathan at the river court ok, I'll be home by 2 so I can go to the appointment with you." He gave her a kiss goodbye and left. She just looked at the door as he walked out, Lucas hasn't been himself for the pass month all he does is go to work, go with her to the doctor check ups and just do the regular stuff. He barley hugs her let along snuggle with her in fear of something going wrong with her or the babies. Brooke was sentenced to stay at home for the remainder of her pregnancy, and do ever little things so make sure nothing could go wrong. Haley volunteered to run the store for the time, she felt like a prisoner in her own home._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile down at the river court Lucas and Nathan were just shooting hoops one on one."10 in a row for me and 3 for you," Nathan said as he caught the ball falling from the hoops. "You ok man, you don't seem yourself today?" "It's Brooke and the babies." He took the ball out of Nathans hand and sat down on the bench, "It's like every time a baby is involved with my life, something always goes wrong. First my mom, then Peyton, and now Brooke it's like god hates me and wants to punish the women I love." Nathan gripped his shoulder, "Lucas the last two times they survived." "Yeah what if I'm not so lucky this time, huh?" He took a deep breath, "Brooke is strong you know that and so are you if anything would to happen." Lucas stopped him, "I can't Nathan I can't think like that, thinking of a life without Brooke is to painful for me to imagine." Nathan pulled his brother in for a hug, Lucas broke down in tears, "I'm suppose to be stronger then this, I'm her husband, I'm the man I need to be stronger." "Well some times a man needs to let out how he feels, we are human too." They just held each other as Lucas broke down to his brother, Nathan didn't mind he knew that if it was Haley in the situation he would feel the same way.<em>

_Back at the house Brooke was putting together a book for each of the babies, while watching some tv (for the noise of course). "Hey Brooke," Lucas put his stuff down on the ground and went over to give her a kiss. "How was your day with Nathan?" "Good I guess you can say. What you making there?" "Baby books for the baby, concerting I can't live this house for another 4 months I decided to make these," she lifted it up in the air as Lucas grabbed it. "Cool," he placed it back on the table. He went in the kitchen and got a beer, then started to watch the t.v. "Lucas, what time is it?" He looked at the time right before he took a drink from his beer, "Crap." he placed the beer on the coffee table. "It's 1:30 we better go before we're late." Brooke got out of her chair and they both headed out to the car._

* * *

><p><em>Once they got there the wait was no more then 10 minutes. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott how are you two doing today?" the doctor asked with a smile. "Good, being stuck in the house all day for the rest of the time is no fun," Brooke joked. Lucas just cracked a tiny smile but it didn't last long. "Ok lets just take a quick look at them to see what is going on." He started to move the camera thing around, "Well everything looks great, nothing out of place or anything." "Well that's a relief," Brooke signed. "Do you two want to know what you're having?" They looked at each other, "Brooke and I want to wait, I think her health right now is more important then knowing what we are having you know?" He just smiled, "Well if you ever want to know just let us know. Now let me take your blood pressure Mrs. Scott. Ok it's a little high but it's nothing to dangerous." Brooke just smiled at Lucas, "So what about my wife are her chances still high?" "Well the risk will always be there, but if she takes all the medication we give her and the annual check ups it will decrease." Brooke grabbed Lucas hand, "It's gonna be fine baby. Thank you doctor for everything." <em>

_On the car ride home Lucas was as always quite, Brooke just stared out the window. Once they got home Brooke plopped on the couch, Lucas went to the bedroom and shut the door. She got the feeling he wanted to be left alone but she went to go see what was the matter anyways. "Lucas, baby are you ok," she saw him on the bed back facing her with his head hung down. She shut the door behind her and went over to his assistance, "Everything is gonna be fine Lucas, stop worrying all it does is make it harder." She placed a hand on his back, "I should be stronger then this Brooke." "It's ok Lucas." "No it's not, I'm your husband I'm suppose to be the one comforting you." He looked up at her tears flooded his very blue eyes, she whipped the tears from his eyes with her thumb. He saw her smiling at him, "I love you so much Brooke, and I was hoping for them to tell us that you're not at risk anymore. But then they told me it was still there, it's to late for anything now but..." she kissed his forehead and placed hers on it as they looked at each other. "Just hold me Lucas, hold me in your arms like you used to. Be my husband, this is our worse Lucas so please if you want to comfort me then do it right now. Because I'm terrified Lucas, I'm more terrified then ever I might die having them. SO please Lucas hold me in YOUR arms and tell me it's gonna be ok for once." He gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to the bed so they could lay down. She closed her eye's as she laid on his chest, "It's gonna be fine Brooke. You're my wife, soon to be the mother of my children everything is going to be alright in the end." He kissed her head, as he choked up the last words. "We're gonna be together, til the end. Nothing or no one will tell us other wise, because we write our own story." At that moment Lucas felt the strongest he ever felt since the day he found out, hr knew what needed to be done and he was going to do it for himself, his wife and his unborn children._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thats the end of the chapter, now I kind of want to hear what you think will happen. What do you think is gonna happen? Will Brooke live and or the babies. What would you like the babies to be? Just let me know :D.**  
><em>


	12. Happy ending or Nightmare beginning

_**3 1/2 months later**_

* * *

><p><em>Lucas was getting the babies room all put together, Peyton dropped off Sawyer so Lucas could have some time with her. She was helping Lucas with the room, "Sawyer pass me that screw driver over there." She handed it to him, "Here daddy." He just rubbed her head and started to screw in the screws on the crib."Daddy why are you making two beds?" "That's is because Brooke is having twins meaning two babies instead of one." "Oh, ok." he started to chuckle as his daughter helped him. "Hey Luke where are you?" Nathan yelled as he walked into the house. "I'm in the babies room." he yelled back. Nathan came right in and Sawyer saw sitting on the ground, "Look who it is." "Uncle Nathan," she came up to him and hugged his leg. He picked her up, "So you had a birthday recently how old are you now?" "Four," she pulled it up on her hand. "4 huh some one is getting up there," he joked as he place her back down. "You're the one to talk Uncle Nathan." Lucas and him started to laugh at Sawyer's comment. "Well you can tell she's is Peyton's daughter," he joked as he went over to Luke. "So what needs to be done now?" "Well," he lifted up the second crib. "Well all that needs to really be done is the painting." Nathan and and him looked at the room, "Well are they boys or girls or one of each?" "We don't know, with the drama of Brooke and the babies we figured that was the less of our worries you know?" "Yeah," Nathan started to rub his chin, "Well you can always go for green that way if it's a boy and girl you'll be saw or yellow." Lucas started to nodded his head, "You're right." After staring at the room for a good 20 seconds Lucas came up with an idea, "I saw we don't paint it yet, lets go to the store buy some stuff animals and some other baby stuff to go in her." "Sounds good to me," Nathan said as he walked out the room. "Sawyer you want to go shopping with your uncle and me?" She started to cheer at what she heard, Lucas put her coat on and they headed out to the store.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Brooke, Haley and Peyton had a girls night out. Concerting Brooke has been stuck at home for months her doctor cleared her to go out every so often just don't do it to much. "When I came to pick you up and drop Sawyer off Lucas was setting up the babies room, shouldn't it be done already," Peyton laughed as she drank her water. "Yeah, but with everything going on we haven't had time really. I'm just happy he is finally doing it you know." They all started to laugh, then Brooke a strong pinch on her side, "You ok Brooke," Haley asked as Brooke was bent over holding her side. "Yeah, must of ate to fast it's ok it will pass." She started to drink her water, "So what are you hoping for?" Haley asked as she ate her food. "For the babies, will I'm hoping for a boy and girl you know one of each. But if it's two boys or two girls I'll still be extremely happy." They all started to nodded their heads, hen Brooke got another pinch, "Brook are you sure you ok, you need us to call Lucas?" Peyton was starting to get worried as so was Haley. "No I'm AHHH!" She feel to the ground the pain was unbearable at this point, "Peyton call Lucas I'll call the hospital." "What for?" Brooke was in unbearable pain holding her side. "Brooke you're in labor," Haley told her until she got an answer on the other line. "Yeah my friend is pregnant and we think she's in labor." Haley started to walk away, as Peyton stayed at Brooke's side. "Ok Brooke Lucas is gonna met us there, everything is gonna be fine promise." Peyton helped her up from off the ground and let her lean on her shoulder. "Ok they told us to get her down there as soon as possible." Haley and Peyton helped Brooke in to the backseat and rushed down to the hospital.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Once they got there Lucas was standing there with Nathan and Sawyer on the couch. "Brooke," he ran up to her as Haley placed her in a nearby wheelchair. "How you feeling?" "I'm feeling perfect Lucas, just perfect." "Really." "NO! I'm in pain I can't feel anything, and my whole body is shaking and is unbearable pain of course not fine!" She screamed, Lucas got up and looked at Haley and Peyton. "All I can say is it gets worse Lucas," Haley said as Peyton just nodded her head. A nurse came up to them and took Brooke away, "You her husband?" "Yeah I am." "You can come, everyone else has to stay behind." The three of them walked away as Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Sawyer waited for the babies to be born, and just hope that Brooke and them will be fine in the end. <em>

_Brooke was in labor for already 10 hours, as time passed more the contractions got worse. Lucas did his best to keep her claim and to get her mind off of the pain. They gave her a epidural to ease the pain, it seemed to work because she stopped yelling at Lucas so much. "Brooke I'll be right back, I'm just gonna let the guys know whats going ok," he gave her a kiss and left the room. "Lucas, how is Brooke?" Haley shot up from her seat. "She's good just a little more time I guess." "Mr. Scott," he turned around to see a nurse. "You better come with us something happened." He rushed back to Brooke's room with the nurse. Once he got back in there he saw Brooke screaming bloody murder. "What's going on, what happened I was only gone for a minute." Everything seem to be going so fast at this point, "Take your wife hand we need to get this babies out before it's to late, for them let along your wife," the doctor instructed Lucas. He grabbed her fragile hand, "I'm sorry Lucas." "Don't be sorry Pretty Girl this isn't your fault." He was holding back tears, the last thing Brooke needed to see was him to break down. _

_"Mrs. Scott we need to get the babies out before your health gets any worse ok." She nodded her head tears falling down her cheek, Lucas whipped them away with his other hand. Brooke was losing a lot of blood more then expected, Lucas could already feel his heart aching at that possibility of losing his beloved wife. "It's time to push Mrs. Scott baby number one is ready." She gave out a big push screaming on the top of her lungs, then collapsed on the pillow. Her breathing was very heavy she could feel her body getting weak, "Ok that was good do it again but longer." She started to shake her head, "Brooke look at me, you can do this you're the strongest woman I know." She nodded her head once again and gave out another big push, so kept going until she finally heard a little cry. "Congratulations it's a girl," the doctor held up the baby girl up in the air. Lucas had a huge grin on his face as he saw his new born baby girl crying, "You hear that Brooke we have a daughter, of our own." Brooke cried and laughed as they looked at the baby girl, "Daddy you want to cut the enviable cord?" Lucas went over and cut the cord, the nurse took her away to clean her up. He went back over to Brooke and grabbed her hand again, "She's beautiful Brooke," he kissed his wife. "Lucas I feel really weak and tired I don't know if I can do it again."" He kissed her weak fist, "Yes you can Brooke, you can just think about it we already have that little girl over there. Think about how it's gonna be when the second baby is born, it's going to over power everything." "I love you Lucas." "I know, I love you too." They shared a very innocent moment together, "Ok time for baby number two, this one will be much easier promise." Even though Brooke was extremely weak and felt like she couldn't push anymore she had too. _

_The doctor was right the second one was much easier, less painful you can say. "Ok Mrs. Scott one more push and you'll be done." She gave out a biggest epicess push she could give. Then they heard a second cry, "It's a girl you two are proud parents of twin girls." Lucas lost all control at this point his knees felt weak he started to cry and laid his head on Brooke's shoulder, then looked at Brooke she had her hand on his cheek. "We have twin girls Pretty Girl, I couldn't have asked for any better. You're my world Brooke and now those girls are, I love you so much." His voice was weak as he cried on his wife's shoulder. The nurse went over to clean up baby number two, then to give the couple their babies. But before she could Lucas felt Brooke's hand slip from his cheek. He got up and looked at her, "Lucas I can't... I love you." her hand feel to the bed, the heart monitor went flat. "No, no, NO. BROOKE YOU CAN"T DIE PLEASE BROOKE DON"T LEAVE ME PLEASE. BROOKE YOU PROMISED ME," he yelled as he held his wife's body in his arms. "Don't die Brooke please don't leave me now," his tears covered his face. A few other doctors came in and took her away, he just stood at the door as it shut on him. The nurse in the room placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your wife is strong just don't give up on her." The babies started squall, the nurse went over to them. "Sit down." he went back over to the chair. She handed him both babies, "Now look at them they are symbols of yours and her love." Lucas just looked down at them, his tears flooded his eyes as he looked at them. Here he was at the moment that was suppose to be one of the happiest moments of his life, but with Brooke in the state that she is made it his worse nightmare. _

_Lucas came out of the room the nurse went to put the babies in the nursery. "Lucas how is the babies and Brooke," Peyton asked as he had his head hanging. They knew something happened, "Were is Jamie and Lydia?" "Clay and Quinn are watching them, what happened Lucas," Haley placed a hand on his shoulder. "The babies are fine, but Brooke." He looked up at them, "Her heart stopped, she gave it her all but in the end her heart couldn't take it anymore." He broke down once again, they all surrounded him hugging him in comfort. They all started to cry with him Brooke was always the rock of them all but having her in this state she is now. It was to much, Sawyer yanked on Lucas pant leg, "Where is mamma Brooke daddy?" He whipped away his tears and got down to her level, "She's not feeling so good right now, but the doctors are going to do their best to make her feel better." She gave her father a hug, Lucas gripped her so tightly holding her close to his chest in a way close to his heart. "It's gonna be ok daddy, mamma Brooke is tough you told me so." He started to tear up again as his daughter kept him close.  
><em>


	13. Never thought I would hear that

_They finally got a pulse from Brooke, but of course it was only enough to keep her stable for a short amount of time. Lucas was waiting in the room with Brooke, for someone to come in and explain what is going to happen. Haley and Nathan came in the room, "Hey Lucas, how is she?" Haley placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know yet, waiting for someone to come in and tell me." They looked at each other then back at Lucas, "Hey we better head out, tell us what they say ok." Nathan took Hales hand and left the room. He grabbed his wife's hand, it was cold and limp his greatest fear was becoming an reality. "Hey Lucas, can you talk," Peyton came in he just nodded his head. "Where's Sawyer," his voice was weak in a way tired. "She's out there in the waiting room," she walked over to them. "I bet this is harder then the last time huh?" He looked up at her, "What are you talking about, When you were unconscious I stood by your side until they kicked me out for the night?" She sat down by a near by chair, "Yeah you were, you were there when I woke up but the differences are my heart didn't stop, I wasn't in a deep coma like she is and," she paused and placed a hand on Brooke's leg, "You weren't in love with me like you are in love with her. If I died it would've been hard I know it would've but you still had your rock, Brooke." He looked at Peyton with very wide eyes then looked back at Brooke. "But now it's her here, and you have no where to go I know that's what you are think Lucas, I'm not dumb." He started to brake down, "She promised Peyton she promised." "I know she did, I know." She started to rub his back, then a nurse came in, "Can I please have a moment with Mr. Scott please." She nodded her head and hugged Lucas, "Just remember Lucas she will always be your Pretty Girl." she lift the room as the nurse came closer to Lucas._

_"So how is she, she going to be ok?" His eyes were glued to Brooke not moving a muscle. "I wish I could say that sir, but I can't." "Go figure," he said under his breath. "She gonna need a heart transplant to save her, if we can get her a new heart she will live." He started to chuckled, "Here I am the guy with the heart condition and my wife is the one who needs new heart great. So any donors out there welling to save her." She took a deep breath, "No, but we're not going to stop ok sir, but for now all we can hope is for the best." "So if she doesn't get a new heart she's going to die?" She nodded her head. "I'm sorry," She left the room. He just whipped Brooke's hair out of her face, "Don't worry Pretty Girl I'm gonna find you a new heart ok, then after all this is done we can spend the rest of our life's raising our beautiful baby girls. You should see them Brooke they're perfect, their not named yet because that's our job to do, but." He swallowed a thump in his throat, "Our first one she has my blonde hair with your beautiful unique hazel eyes, and our youngest she has your brown hair with my blue eyes. They're both a mixture of the both of us, and they need you ok so please just hold on for them ok." He kissed her forehead and crawled into the bed and just held her close to him._

* * *

><p><em>Nathan and Haley decided to finish up the babies room in a way to surprise Lucas when he and hopefully Brooke come home with the babies. They painted the room pink and black to give it a unique feel, after that was done they were going to set up the toys and such. Nathans phone went off, "Hey Lucas, so what did they say?" He told him everything about the heart transplant and if they didn't get it soon she will die. "Ok I'll talk to you later man," he hung up the phone, "What happened is Brooke ok?" "She needs a heart transplate or she's gonna die." They were both shocked by the news of the thought of really losing Brooke. "Hales finish up her ok have Jamie help you I need to go back ok," she nodded her head as he vanished out of the room.<em>

_Once he got there he was heading straight to Brooke's room, as he was walking pass the rooms he saw a familiar face in one of the rooms. "Mr. Davis?" It was Brooke's dad in the same hospital as his daughter, "What are you doing here?" "Who are you?" he snapped back. "I'm Nathan Scott I'm your daughters friend and brother of her husband." "Oh Nathan I remember you now, come here come here." He went over to him, he was eating so he was cleaning off his face with a napkin. "May I ask why you are here sir?" He started to chuckle, "I have cancer son, well actually a tumor in my brain." "You have a tumor and you never told your daughter, wow she was right you are a horrible father." "That's why I came down for her wedding I found out a month before then I was dying, and I knew how bad of a father I was to her." Nathan started to back away. "You know your daughter is in a few rooms down dying because she just had her twins and after the birth her heart stopped." Mr. Davis face grew worried, "What room is she in, and how are the babies?" "The babies are fine, two little girls but I'm not going to tell you what room she's in, because you don't deserve to know." He stormed out of the room but Mr. Davis followed him. Once they got to the room, they saw Lucas sleeping with his head on the bed with his hand holding Brooke's hand. "Lucas," Nathan whispered he woke up. "Hey Nathan, hey Mr. Davis? What are you doing here?" "He has cancer Lucas, and he never told you guys," Nathan folded his arms. "Yeah he did Nate, he told me and Brooke after we found out Brooke was pregnant." He got up from the chair and went over to them, Mr. Davis walked over to Brooke. "My little girl," he started to brush her hair with his hand. "I was a horrible father to you, and now." He started to brake down as he held his daughter's hand. "Is she going to be fine Lucas?" he went back over to the boys. Lucas shook his head, "No, I mean she will be if we can find a heart donor." He had his arms crossed as all three of them looked at Brooke just lying there. "So sir, what are you doing here?" he asked his father in law. "The tumor has gotten worse, they gave me a month." Lucas threw his hands up in the air, "God why do you hate me so much." he screamed as he paced the room._

_Nathan and Mr. Davis looked at each other, "Hey Lucas I think you need some air, I think it's best if maybe you see your kids." Nathan implied, he just nodded his head gave Brooke a kiss and left the room. "I guess it's a tough day to be a Davis huh?" Nathan asked him. "Yeah you can say that," he was looking at his daughter. "Sooner the better right, sooner she gets a heart sooner she'll be able to wake up." Nathan looked confused, "I guess so." "I'll give her my heart today, now." "Sir, are you sure, I thought you said you have cancer?" "I have a tumor in my brain, meaning my heart is perfectly fine. Meaning I can save my little girl, no one wants to out live their children no one." Nathan went up to him, "Are you sure sir, are you ready to die?" "Of course I don't want to die, but I rather her live then me be selfish and let it go to waste. This way she can fully understand I'm sorry and that in the end all I wanted really was her happiness." Nathan gripped his shoulder, "There's just one thing I want to do before we tell them I'm giving her my heart." "What's that?" "I want to see my granddaughter." Nathan nodded his head, as they made the deal of a lifetime.  
><em>


	14. I see the light within you

_Nathan and Mr. Davis met up with Lucas in the nursery. "Hey I'm going to leave you two alone to talk," Nathan left the room as Mr. Davis went closer to Lucas."So did you name them yet?" Lucas just looked down at his new born wins, "No not yet, I don't feel it's right to name them without Brooke you know?" Mr. Davis nodded his head, "So I was talking to your brother and a few doctors about the whole heart transplate for Brooke." Lucas looked up at him, "We found a donor son," he looked up at him with a smile on his face. "Who," Lucas asked. "Me," Lucas started to step backwards. "You? Why I mean arn't you afraid?" "Yeah I am, but my heart is in great condition and will do more justice for Brooke then me. I mean I'm gonna die anyways, mind as well give my heart to my only child so she can watch her little girls grow up." Lucas body started to go numb, at what he just heard. "Sean are sure about this, I mean are you really sure about this?" He started to smile, "I'm never been more sure in my entire life, I was an horrible unforgivable father to Brooke. I know this won't fix everything, but it can at lease put a little dent in the mess I made." They both started to look at the girls, "I just want one thing Lucas?" "What's that?" "To hold my grandchildren before I got and do the surgery." Lucas nodded his head, and handed him one of the babies. "Isn't she a beauty just like her mother." "Yeah she is isn't she." Lucas just watched him holding his daughter, knowing that they will never know their grandfather._

* * *

><p><em>After being at the hospital for 2 days they told Lucas he could take the girls home. He didn't want to leave, because the surgery was going to happen today. But he knew he had to go as he was leaving with a baby on each arm and nurse stopped him. "Mr. Scott she's in good hands ok, just try to spend the day with them ok." "I will try, just.." he swallowed a thump in his throat. "Make sure she'll make it ok, the last thing I need is to not only lose my wife but have my father in law die for no reason." "Trust me sir, she's gonna make it." He just walked out the door heading to his car.<em>

_Once he got there he placed the girls on the couch as he hung up his coat and keys. "So what do you two say on seeing your room?" They were only 2 days old so just smiled as he picked them up again, "The rooms isn't really done yet but," he opened the door and was awed at what he saw. The room was painted the stuff animals were on their self the cribs had the blankets in them. He was surprised at what he just saw, then he caught a letter in the corner of his eye. It was from Haley, **"After all that has happened Nathan, Jamie, and me finished the girls room I hope you love it. xoxo Haley." **Lucas smiled at the what he read, until the girls started to cry. "Oh no no no don't cry, daddy is here, daddy is here." He took then both out of the car seats and placed them in their cribs. He gave them a binky and tucked them in. "You two gets some rest ok, daddy is gonna try to take a nap ok." They both dozed off, he shut the door quietly. He then got out of his clothes that he was wearing for the pass couple of days. He crawled in his bed, it was already 8 in the morning. But not really getting any sleep for two days he knew he needed some sleep. As he got under the covers he looked at the other side, Brooke's side. He was reminded of that morning when he found out Brooke was pregnant,and how excited they were at the time. "I'll be waiting for you Brooke." Who would've thought 9 months ago he would be home with their new born twins, while she is on death road. He whipped his hand on her side of the bed, until he feel asleep himself._

* * *

><p><em>The surgeons were in the middle of the operation, they already had Mr. Davis heart in Brooke all they had to do was get it to beat and pump in her chest. "Come on Brooke, you can do this come on." The main surgeon said. She continued to work at it until their was a heart beat.<em>

_*In Brooke's mind*_

_She was in a gorgeous white dress, everything seemed to bright and shiny at the place she was at. "Hello," she yelled but no one came out. "Can some one explain what's going on here?" Still no one, she then saw a man back facing her. "Hey sir can you please tell me where I'm at?" He turned around, "Dad?" she was confused at what she saw he just smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek. "Hi Brooke." "Dad what are you doing here, what is this place?" "This is place where you meet the dead honey." "I'm...dead. Oh my god." she sat down by a near by bench he sat down by her. "I can't be dead, what about Lucas he can't do this alone. And my babies, they need me dad they need me." He just smiled as he looked at her, "That is why I am here Brooke." "What are you talking about?" "You needed a heart transplate, and I figured since I only had a month to leave anyways I would let you have mine." "Dad, why would you do that?" "You're my daughter Brooke, and even though I never showed it to you before I loved you so much. I'm so proud of the person you became, that is why I couldn't let you die so young. You have so much to live for unlike me." He kept on smiling, "Your twin girls are amazing Brooke wait until you seem them for real, and hold them close to you."She started to smile, "But if I'm not dead then why am I here?" He grabbed her hand, "Redemption." She just rubbed his hand as well, "Promise me one thing Brooke?" "Anything." "Promise me that you'll tell your girls that I loved them ok." She nodded her head, as she started to tear up. "I should've loved you more." She laughed a little has he whipped away her tears, then got up. "Dad wait," he stopped. "Where you going?" "It's time for you to wake up, you been lying there for 4 days already, I'll see you later Brooke." He turned around as he disappeared in the light. She just stood there as if she couldn't move anymore. _

* * *

><p><em>It's been 4 days since Brooke's operation, Lucas was of course by her bed side waiting for her to wake up. "Hey Pretty Girl, how you doing? It's all over now all we need now is for you to wake up ok. So we can finally raise our daughters together, ok. They need names Brooke, so the sooner you wake up the sooner those two beautiful girls can have names." He started to whip her hair, then her hand started to move, she slowly opened her eyes. "You haven't named them yet?" He started to grin, "I was waiting for you." "You can't do anything without me Lucas Scott." He started to laugh, "No I can't that's why I need you Brooke." She gave out a small smile, "Where are they?" Lucas got up and went to go get them. He then came back in with the Haley and Peyton (the two of them have been coming with Lucas everyday), with both babies in his arms. Haley helped him give both babies to Brooke, "Here they are, perfect and healthy." Lucas said as he sat back down by her. Brooke's face was glowing as she looked down at both babies in her arms. "She then looked back at Lucas, "Do you have any names in mind?" He just nodded his head and whispered the names he liked in her ear. She just smiled, "Well this is my first time meeting these two little girls officially, but I have their names already. Her name," she looked down at the first baby, " is Lauren Peyton Scott, and her sister who is 3 minutes younger is Luna Haley Scott." Peyton and Haley both looked at each other then back at Brooke, "Really Brooke?" Haley had her hand on her chest. "Yeah little does Lucas know was I was awake the whole day and he said you two have never left his side since this happened. And Peyton you named your daughter after me it was bond to happen," they all started toi laugh. "Those were the names Lucas whispered to me, our two best friends so it's a honor." They both went over to Brooke and gave her a hug, "Hales and I will leave you two now, thanks again Brooke and happy to see you awake." They both laughed Lucas just looked at Brooke, and took Lauren out of her arms. <em>

_"So Lauren huh I like that." Brooke started to laugh, "I loved that name since I was little and she has blonde hair just like her aunty Peyton does, but Aunty Peyton's hair is fake." They both started to laugh, "These two are just a mixture of both of us huh. Lauren has my eyes and your hair and Luna has my hair and your eyes." "It makes the unique Pretty Girl just like their mom." He leaned in for a kiss, "It's so good to have you back Brooke." "Yeah it feels good to be back, but lets not forget that their grandpa saved their moms life." He then looked at her she just smiled, "I saw him when I was unconside, it was amazing Lucas." He just smiled then they both played with their daughters for the first time together.  
><em>


End file.
